


I Ain't No Quitter

by lrs002



Series: 300 words a day for 30 days [13]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex POV, Alex is kinda done with it, M/M, Michael woos Alex, but he secretly finds it lovely, or tries too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Michael tries to woo Alex and even if Alex doesn’t like it. Michael isn’t a quitter.Country songs inspire a lot of my fics





	I Ain't No Quitter

Alex probably should just move away from Roswell but he knows about aliens and his father’s shady government project that he wants to stop, but besides that there is nothing except Michael Guerin keeping him in Roswell.

Michael Guerin who even before he had been sent back to Roswell had been wooing ever since Alex had left for his first deployment a couple weeks after they had broken off their relationship because of a stupid hammer to Michael’s hand.

Over the past ten years Alex has been sent beautiful letters. The type that’s handwritten with care and has multiple pages. Besides, those letters he been sent small beat up packages.

Those packages are always books. Some of them are short, others are long but most of them are trashy, and include notes in the margins about what Michael would like to do to him.

But now that Alex has been back for a couple months he thinks those items he received overseas might have been just gifts from a good friend or something because he’s learned from Maria and from running into Michael around town a bunch things he’s never known

That he smokes, he drinks and likes blondes. He ofen has one night stands with people. He also has a mouth of a sailor.

Alex was fine with all until Michael and kissed Maria. Learning about that had hurt.

They have a huge fight about it where Alex basically says what Michael said back in Caulfield to get him to leave but Alex actually means what he says. Making it final.

However that doesn’t stop him from flirting with Alex any chance he gets nor does that fact when one Alex’s airforce buddies, Patrick, comes to town. Alex kisses Patrick.

“Guerin, stop flirting with me. It’s not going to happen.” Alex says “Not anymore, not unless you change your ways.” taking a sip of his beer, after Michael asks him to dance.

“You mean it not going to happen right now.” Michael says putting his black cowboy hat on the bar. “ but someday it’s going to happen because I ain't no quitter not when it comes to you.”


End file.
